Kaizen Corp.
This is a company idea created by 66mazda Basic Summary Kaizen Corp. produces reliable, functional, and damaging mid and late game weapons, reliable and functional vehicles, and high performance armour pieces. The company's headquarters are in the country of Japan, on Earth, part of the UED. Manufacturing also takes place in the same area. Their engineers are among the most disciplined and skilled in the universe. All of Kaizen Corp.'s staff will follow a philosophy, widely used by their parent company, Toyota Motor Corp. This philosophy is called Kaizen, where all the staff identifies problems and makes small, but continuous improvements. The company will appreciate competition, because management and labor alike agree that "Competition is good for the economy, our company, their companies, and the consumer". Their motto is "Compromise is Scary". Eiji Toyoda (he's an actual person in real life) is the President and CEO of the company. Current Logo Description The arrow stands for continuous improvement. The red circle represents the Rising Sun of the flag of Japan, signifying the company's nationality Blocky letters signifies the reliability and supposed simplicity of Kaizen Corp. equipment Goal Kaizen Corp.'s goal is to provide all armed forces with weapons and tools that not only get the job done right, but will not stop working even in the worst of operating conditions. They also want their users to respect the past, appreciate the present, and plan the future. Lately, they have been working on some unusual and powerful weapons. Weapons Design and Use Kaizen Corp. manufactures a wide variety of weapons. Most will deal physical damage, but they also manufacture some thermal, chemical, shock, and energy weapons. Some of their weapons are revived and improved version of some well known weapons from the past, manufactured using state of the art manufacturing methods. These weapons are part of Kaizen Corp.'s "Legends" series of weapons. The weapons will be painted white but will have a 5 inch wide red stripe down the middle of the weapon. Only their pistol and non military versions of their melee weapons are available for civilian use. All other weapons are for military use only. All Kaizen Corp. weapons will have the word Kaizen before the weapon's actual name, either the name of the weapons being revived and improved on, or a word that summarizes the weapon. Armour Design ''' The armour will slightly resemble the flag of Japan, all white with either 2 red stripes on the sides or a 6 inch wide red circle in the middle. '''Weapons (Note: a "L" indicates that the weapon is part of Kaizen Corp.'s "Legends" series of weapons. Elite cores cannot be used on weapons marked with a "NE". However, those weapons will not come with pre-augs.) # Ranged weapons 1) Turrets * Kaizen Takedown 2) Grenades * Kaizen Kamikaze 3) Shotguns * Kaizen TriShot * Kaizen VCS 4) Lasers * Kaizen Burnout 5) LMGs * Kaizen 8000 "NE" * Kaizen NEIN! "NE" * Kaizen Firestorm "NE" 6) Rocket Launchers * Kaizen Thunderstorm 7) Sniper Rifles * Kaizen Lightning * Kaizen Accelerator 8) Miniguns * Kaizen 8000 "NE" 9) Flamethrowers * Kaizen Bunsen * Kaizen Desert Stormer * Kaizen Godzilla 10) Pistols * Kaizen Stunlock * Kaizen Scorpio 11) Assault Rifles * Kaizen Suppressor * Kaizen Endless * Kaizen AR-47 B * Kaizen AR-47 B 100th Anniversary Edition "NE" 2. Limited Edition Weapons * Kaizen 8000 "NE" * Kaizen AR-47 B 100th Anniversary Edition "NE" 3. Melee weapons (Note that all melee weapons manufactured by Kaizen Corp. will be part of the "Legends" Series, because they are based off only historic well known melee weapons from the past. All are hand forged in Japan using spring tempered 1055 Steel) * Kaizen Katana ("L") * Kaizen Wakizashi ("L") * Kaizen Grosse Messer ("L") * Kaizen Viking Battle Axe ("L") 4. Gun and armour accessories * Kaizen Wakizashi ("L") Vehicles (Note that all Vehicles are manufactured by Toyota Motor Corp.) # Land Vehicles * Kaizen-Toyota Land Cruiser 2. Aircraft * Kaizen MH1 Kaizen Corp. Missions 1) Tracker Series * Sabotaged! * The Diamond in the Rough 2) Pacifist Series "Improvement" Tuning Subsidiary In 1939, the great grandfather of the founder of Kaizen Corp. believed that anything could be improved, no matter what. As a result, he formed the "Improvement" gun tuning subsidiary. When a new gun comes out, this subsidiary of Kaizen Corp. will do research on the gun, and then buy one of them to test. Their strict staff will almost always find flaws in it's design and performance. In that case, they will talk to the designers, engineers, and manufacturing specialists, and will visit the manufacturing buildings that produce the gun. After getting crucial information, the engineers will develop instructions and custom made parts that will be retrofitted into the gun. When a customer wants his gun to be improved, the mechanics will meticulously take it apart and fit in new and improved parts. For a customer wants a eligible gun to be modified by the company, they will have to submit a "CI" Ticket and the gun that will be modified. Both have to be found in strongboxes. They currently have a satisfaction rate of 98%, after thousands of years in business. They have been most famous for releasing modifications for the M16 and AK47 assault rifles, in 1960 and 1970, respectively. "Improvement" was bought by Kaizen Corp. in 2500 for 500 Billion US Dollars. The names of all "Improvement" modifications will feature a "CI" and the gun modified before the actual name, and all guns modified by "Improvement" will get "Tuned by "Improvement" stamped in small but bold letters on the right side. CI stands for Continuous Improvement. They only modify guns and vehicles. Usually, most of the gun's stats will stay the same after modification. This is run by a master mechanic (66mazda), assisted by his elite team of engineers and mechanics. The team will always work together and do their part in every project and challenge. Currently available modifications by "Improvement" * "CI" RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom) Ambidextrous Adaptation * "CI" Heartburn Complete Overhaul Mazda Ex Joint Company Kaizen Elite Safety Team (KEST) Timeline * 1939: "Improvement" Tuning is formed. The staff of that company starts to modify guns. * 1939: WWII begins * 1945: WWII ends * 1980: Impulse Performance is founded * 1989: Eiji Toyoda creates Kaizen Corp., a subsidiary of Toyota Motor Corp. This is the year when the same person launches the real life luxury car brand Lexus. * 1990: First slogan thought of. It is "Continuous Improvement" * 1991: Releases a series of melee weapons based off real life historic blades. Modified versions are still made to this day. * 1995: Civilian versions of their melee weapons are produced in response to massive demand. * 2030: Inspired by the Taser X26P, a stun gun, Kaizen Corp. develops the Kaizen Stunlock. * 2032: Kaizen AR-47 B is developed. It becomes the company's most popular weapon * 2035: SAS 3 happens * 2045: SAS 3 ends * 2045: Second slogan developed. It is "There is no substitute for Kaizen" * 2045: Kaizen Corp. buys "Improvement" Tuning for 500 Billion US Dollars. It is renamed "Improvement" Tuning Subsidiary, and the staff there begin to modify vehicles, mainly for racing teams, actual tuners, and drag racers. They also buy "Impulse" Performance for 250 Billion US dollars. * 2046: 66mazda is hired for the position of master mechanic of "Improvement" * 2052: Terran Armory is founded * 2052: Current logo created * 2053: Kaizen Corp. files a lawsuit against Terran Armory for discrimination against buyers, due to the built in factory restrictions barring certain people from using TA equipment. Kaizen Corp. wins the case, the Terran Armory agrees to allow buyers to find a way around the restrictions. * 2054: Terran Armory releases the reprogramming chip. It's criticized for being too overpriced and too complicated and unintuitive to use. * 2055: The "CI" RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom) Ambidextrous Adaptation gun modification is released by "Improvement" in response to demand for a simpler way to make a Commander Custom Striker compatible for righties. * 2132: Kaizen Corp. releases the Kaizen AR-47 B 100th Anniversary Edition to celebrate the AR-47 B's 100th year of production. * 2300: Xenon Supply Corp. is founded * 2495: Infinity Industries is founded * 3088: Helios Fabrication Co. is founded * 3104: Kurios Space Station gets attacked by the zombie virus. SAS4 begins * 3104: The need for some effective firepower becomes apparent as the zombies get stronger * 3105: Development begins on the Kaizen Bunsen and the Kaizen Desert Stormer * 3106: The Kaizen Bunsen and Desert Stormer are released * 3106: Demand for the Bunsen skyrockets so much that HVM is given a license to produce the Bunsen. The HVM badge engineered version is called the HVM 007 Bunsen * 3106: Current slogan developed. It is "Compromise is Scary" * 3106: Inspired by the Godzilla series of movies, Kaizen Corp. engineers replicate the "Atomic Breath", Godzilla's signature move in the Kaizen Godzilla * 3106: The Kaizen Elite Safety Team (KEST) is formed * 3107: The HVM Conspiracy Theory is formed. 5 manufacturers team up to form the Thunderstorm Manufacturer Group in an attempt to stop HVM from practicing dirty business practices. The 5 companies are Xenon Supply Corp., Helios Fabrication Co., Infinity Industries, Terran Armory, and Kaizen Corp. * 3107: Undercover HVM Mercs try to sabotage the main factory in Toyota City, Japan. The SAS team and elite Kaizen security guards kill the saboteurs before they can set the place on fire. * 3107: Terran Armory withdraws from TMG * 3108: The conspiracy theory is proven true. Kaizen Corp. revokes HVM's license to produce the Bunsen, effectively meaning that the 007 Bunsen is discontinued. Brutal attacks against critical HVM infrastructure are executed. HVM is officially disbanded. TMG accomplishes their goal. However, the group is not disbanded and still exists to this day as an elite military group. * 3110: Development begins on the Kaizen Takedown and Kaizen Kamikaze * 3113: A simple error in storage of prototype Kamikazes destroys the warehouse the prototypes were in and severely injures 10 employees. There are no casualties * 3115: Kaizen Kamikaze released * 3115: Kaizen Takedown is released * 3116: Kaizen Suppressor is developed * 3117: The "CI" Heartburn Complete Overhaul gun modification is released. It proves extremely popular. * 3120: Kaizen Corp. and Toyota Motor Corp. design the Kaizen-Toyota Land Cruiser * 3125: Kaizen Corp. and Helios Fabrication Co. co develop the Kaizen Burnout * 3126: Kaizen Corp. and Mazda Motor Corp. create the Kaizen MH1, a rotary powered helicopter * 3130: The Kaizen VCS and the Kaizen TriShot shotguns are released. * 3135: 10 Kaizen 8000 LMG/minigun prototypes are created. It's widely considered the craziest weapon by Kaizen Corp, as well as the craziest weapon ever released. Shortly after, 800 Kaizen 8000s are built as a limited edition Kaizen Corp. weapon. After that, the 8000 is discontinued * 3137: Inspired by the interaction of electrons when lightning occurs, Kaizen Corp. engineers create the Kaizen Thunderstorm, a rocket launcher capable of creating a mini thunderstorm. It's hailed by many as the most brutal rocket launcher ever created. * 3138: Kaizen Corp. realizes the unsqueezed potential of the CM 800 Jupiter, and releases the Kaizen Lightning * 3139: In response to massive demand, production of the Kaizen 8000 resumes on a limited basis * 3140: Kaizen NEIN! is released. * 3141: Kaizen Accelerator portable railgun is released * 3145: Kaizen Scorpio is invented and released * 3146: Kaizen Endless developed * 3148: Kaizen Firestorm developed * 3150: Kaizen Corp. and Helios Fabrication Co. create a joint company, the Mazda Ex Joint Company * 3200: SAS4 ends * 3625: Kaizen Corp. supports the UNT in their war against an alien faction the UNT is fighting. * Coming soon! Relations With Other Companies * Terran Armory: Kaizen Corp. filed a lawsuit against Terran Armoury for discrimination against certain customers. They eventually agreed to allow customers to get around the restrictions. Other than that, not much activity has been going on between them. * Helios Fabrication Co.: The 2 companies work together in developing products both for the Mazda Ex Joint Company and for each other. They are on very good terms. * HVM (High Value Metrics): The 2 companies used to work together on select projects, and HVM would help manufacture Kaizen Corp. weapons. However, due to HVM becoming part of a conspiracy, all relations with HVM have been cut off. * Xenon Supply Corp: The 2 companies work together on select projects. However, relationships have been getting tense lately as Xenon is suspicious of nearly all other companies after the war against HVM. * CM (Critical Mass): CM has allowed Kaizen Corp. to use their COM Technology in the Kaizen AR-47 B 100th Anniversary Edition, and has assisted Kaizen Corp. engineers in developing the Kaizen Accelerator. The 2 companies go along with each other. More Facts * Kaizen means "continuous improvement" in Japanese. * The arrow in the logo stands for continuous improvement. * It's currently the oldest manufacturer in existence.Category:Weapon Manufacturers Category:Armor Manufacturers Category:Manufacturers Category:Kaizen Corp. Products Category:66mazda Category:Weapons manufacturers Category:Thunderstorm Manufacturer Group Category:Vehicle Manufacturers Category:Turret Manufacturers Category:Gun Modifications Manufacturers